


Cardiac arrest

by LonelyAngel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Death, Heart Attacks, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: Tyler feels sick. Josh is worried and suddenly, Tyler collapses





	

"Tyler, are you alright?" Josh looked at his friend, who looked abnormally pale, although he was tanned.

Tyler nodded. "Yes, I'm fine Josh, don't worry."

"Sure? You don't look fine. You're pale as death."

Tyler took a deep breath. "It's just…It's alright, I guess I'm just exhausted. But tomorrow is the last show, I'll have a break after it."

"Do you want to go for a walk? Maybe fresh air helps."

Tyler nodded. "That's a good idea."

They gabbed their jackets and left the tourbus. Michael and Mark were talking outside.

"We're going for a walk." Josh told them.

Mark ran his hands through his hair. "Do you mind if we go with you? I can't stay in the tourbus any longer."

Josh looked at Tyler, who shook his head. "No problem."

Mark disappeared inside the bus to get his jacket.

"Where do you want to go?" Michael asked.

Josh shrugged. "I don't know. Tyler, do you want to walk downtown?"

"Uh, no, too many people and fans, ya know? I need some silence."

Michael pointed to the forest near the parking lot. "We can go the forest. Nobody will be there, we'll be alone probably."

Tyler nodded, still pale. "Yeah…I guess. Let's go to the forest."

Mark closed the door of the tourbus. "Where do you guys wanna go?"

"Forest." Josh said.

Mark nodded and they walked towards the trees, Michael and Mark a few meters behind them. While Mark and Michael continued their conversation, Tyler and Josh were walking in silence. Josh was worried. Sometimes he and Tyler didn't talk, but it was not an awkward silence like today. Tyler was still pale, his lips were pressed together. After a few minutes, he started to breath heavily, although the path was flat.

"You okay?" Josh asked.

"Yes." Tyler said shortly.

"I don't think so."

"I'm alright Josh. I just feel a bit sick, that's all. Stop asking me 'bout it, okay?"

Josh nodded. He hoped Tyler would talk to him if it got worse. After half an hour, Tyler stopped and cleared his throat.

"We should wait for them."

Josh turned. They had left Mark and Michael behind. Tyler was still gasping.

Josh turned back to him and saw a bead of sweat running down his cheek. Tyler catched his worried gaze.

"Josh, listen, I'm sorry. I know you're worried, but I'm sure it's just a sign of stress. I'll tell you if I feel to sick to play the show, okay?"

"It's not about the show, Tyler. It's about you."

Tyler sighed. "I know."

They waited in silence. Mark and Michael appeared behind the bend.

"Josh…"

Josh looked at Tyler. He had placed a hand on his chest and he was shivering.

"Tyler, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know, my heart, it's-"

Suddenly, Tyler collapsed.

"Tyler!"

Josh knelt down beside his friend. Tyler's eyes were closed. He didn't breathe.

"Tyler!"

Josh heard fast footsteps, Mark and Michael appeared beside him.

"Josh! What happened?"

"I don't know, he said he felt sick and he just collapsed…" Josh stuttered.

Michael knelt down and felt Tyler's pulse.

"Mark, call an ambulance!"

"What's wrong? Michael, what's wrong with him?" Josh said hysterically.

Michael looked up. "He has no pulse." He turned Tyler on his back and zipped his jacket open.

"What!?"

Mark cursed. "I have no reception in here."

Michael continued to open Tyler's jacket.

"You have to run back and call an ambulance, Mark. Tell them Tyler had a cardiac arrest. Hurry."

Mark nodded and started running. He knew Tyler would die if he didn't get help soon. He ran for his life. No- he ran for the life of his friend.

Meanwhile Michael had started with a cardic pressure massage. Josh sat down next to him and watched his movements terrified.

"Tyler! Wake up! Wake up!" he cried.

Michael pressed his hands against Tyler's chest. Josh saw his chest rise and fall quickly, whenever Michael pushed his crossed hands down again.

Tyler didn't move.

Michael took a deep breath and bent down and blew air in Tyler's lungs. Josh watched it in horror. He wanted to help, but he was frozen in shock and he couldn't move. Michael repeated it a few times, before he continued with the massage.

"Josh! You need to feel his pulse."

Josh didn't move and his vision was blurry.

"Josh!"

Josh sucked in a breath and grabbed Tyler's wrist. His skin was cold. Way to cold. Josh felt nothing.

"He has no pulse."

Michael nodded. "Okay, I need you to tell me as soon as he has pulse again, alright?"

Josh swallowed.

"Listen to me Josh, whatever happens, I need you to stay conscious and do what I say, okay? You can break down later, you need to be strong now. Tyler needs you."

Josh pressed his lips together and nodded.

Michael tried to bring Tyler back to life again and again, but Tyler didn't move. He didn't open his eyes. He didn't laugh and everything was fine. He seemed like an empty vessel. Lifeless, broken.

 _Please!_ Josh thought. _Please, let him live!_

He felt salty tears on his cheeks. Michael didn't give up, he tried again and again.

"Tyler! You can't leave me now! I need you!" Josh screamed. He felt like he was torn apart. If he would lose Tyler, he'd lose everything. "Don't leave me alone, please!" he begged. The tears felt hot on his skin, a contrast to Tyler's cold hand.

Tyler's body moved under Michael's hands, his head tilted over, which caused his eyes to open slightly. Josh gasped when he saw his lifeless, brown eyes. They looked empty.

"No! Tyler!" he whimpered.

But the miracle didn't happen. Josh stared at Tyler's body and he felt nothing. He felt nothing.

"Michael, stop it. He's dead." His voice was shaky.

Michael shook his head. "No. I won't stop."

"I said: STOP IT! He's DEAD! He's fucking dead!" Josh yelled and then he started sobbing. Michael ignored him and continued with his desperated attempts.

Josh grabbed Tyler's wrist as hard as he could. Tyler had left him.

And then, suddenly, he felt a heartbeat under his fingers.

"Michael! Stop it! I can feel his pulse!"

Michael stopped immediatly and grabbed Tyler's wrist. "You're right!" He pressed his ear against Tyler's chest. "He's breathing! Josh! He's breathing!"

Josh's sobbing intensified and he clenched Tyler's hand. "He's alive. He's alive." He whispered again and again. Michael took his jacket off and placed it under Tyler's head carefully.

They heard quick footsteps and Mark reached them, gasping for breath.

"He's alive, Mark." Josh said with tears in his eyes.

Mark sighed in relief. His shirt was sweaty and his hair stuck to his head. "The ambulance will be there in a few minutes."

Michael looked worried. "He's still unconscious. And maybe, his heart stops again. We need to be careful. And we need to keep him warm until the ambulance arrives."

Mark and Josh took their jackets off and placed them over Tyler's body. Josh's heart was racing. It wasn't over, he knew that. Every second, Tyler could die.

The minutes were like hours. Finally, they heard the sirens of the ambulance. Then they heard the hum of a helicopter, which landed on a field nearby. The ambulance stopped next to them and three paramedics jumped out and took care of Tyler. Only minutes later, the helicopter took off. Suddenly, Josh felt tired and exhausted as hell. He walked to Michael and hugged him wordless. Michael understood. He knew, Josh couldn't express his graditue for saving Tyler's life with words.

 

Late at night, when Tyler was save and alive, Josh lay in his bunk and thought about how precious life was. One heartbeat and everything could change. He thought about his years of friendship with Tyler and he knew, he needed Tyler. He was so grateful for his and Tyler's life, he was grateful for Michael who brought Tyler back to life, he was grateful for Mark who ran back and called the ambulance. He knew, Tyler would be dead without them.

And, the first time in his life, Josh realized how important it was to have close friends.


End file.
